


Мужчина её мечты

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: нужно как можно лучше представить и проговорить, какого мужчину ты просишь у Вселенной.Примечание/Предупреждения: присутствует небольшое количество ненормативной лексики и завуалированной ненормативной лексики, а также намёк на постельную сцену. Также автор благодарит создателей комиксов за то, что кое-где Дэнни и Клинт очень, очень похожи.





	Мужчина её мечты

— Всё, — сказала Кейт Бишоп, стукнув по столу стаканом. Так, будто в нём пять минут назад был не вишнёвый сок, а виски, как у Джессики Джонс.  
— Что — всё?  
— Вот теперь — всё. Я завязываю. Клинт всегда видел во мне только маленькую девочку. Томми — несерьёзный.  
— Элайя?  
— Скучный.  
— Просто ты всё ещё сохнешь по Клинту и не можешь их оценить, — Джессика пожала плечами.  
— Я не сохну по Клинту. Я открыта для новых отношений. Время найти настоящего мужчину мечты.  
Джессика заёрзала на барном стуле и жестом попросила повторить ей пятьдесят грамм виски, а Кейт — двести пятьдесят грамм сока.  
— Я вот прямо чую, как здесь и сейчас начинается волшебная сказка про полный пиздец.  
— Ты в меня не веришь, — Кейт надулась, как маленькая. — Но это же вполне реально. У тебя вот есть Люк. Он не идеальный, но ты его любишь, и он такой... надёжный.  
— Ага. Как каменная стена.  
— Ты про него даже сарказмируешь с нежностью в глазах. Они так и блестят.  
— Это виски, Кейти.  
— Ой, всё. Я тут, кстати, читала, что можно притянуть идеального мужчину…  
— ...мощным магнитом, предварительно вогнав в идеального мужчину кусок арматуры?  
— Джесс.  
Кейт устало посмотрела, как Джесс с весёлым недоверием к мистическим штукам прикладывается к стакану. Уныло поболтала вишнёвый сок в своём стакане. Тоже хотелось выпить, но если начать пить с Джессикой, можно увлечься и проснуться завтра помятой, с головной болью и смутными воспоминаниями об экстремальных приключениях и поколоченных плохих парнях. А вечером нужно выглядеть потрясающе.  
— Короче, — Кейт закинула ногу на ногу, толкая речь, как ведущая утреннего шоу, — нужно как можно лучше представить и проговорить, какого мужчину ты просишь у Вселенной…  
— О нет, блядь, — простонала Джесс. — О нет. Шаманство, фэн-шуй, хуй-жуй и прочая фигня?  
— Я даже написала список, — Кейт вытащила из кармана джинсов сложенный вчетверо листок.  
— Бармен, ещё пятьдесят. Нет, сто. Это полный бред, но я должна быть хорошей подругой. Давай, Кейти, жги. Я даже выслушаю.  
— Ну, — Кейт откашлялась. — Он должен быть красивым стройным блондином. Мне нравятся красивые стройные блондины.  
— Окей.  
— Он должен быть добрым. Можно ещё романтичным.  
— Окей.  
— Любить спорт и иметь со мной общие интересы.  
— Окей.  
— Ну и ещё было бы здорово, если бы он был солидным человеком. Ну, бизнесменом или типа того. Лет через восемь мне стукнет тридцать, я должна думать о будущем, учиться жить в своём кругу, может, даже завести своё дело. И, в конце концов, я девочка. Я могу помечтать о настоящем принце.  
Джессика не сказала своё «Окей». Выдрала у Кейт из руки клетчатый тетрадный листок.  
— Не вижу строчек «Он не должен быть мудацким супергероем в пидорском костюме и с сорока шестью переломами каждой кости». На твоём месте я бы её вписала от греха.  
— Второго такого, как Бартон, нет.  
Джессика почему-то нервно рассмеялась, залпом выпила виски и встала, даже не покачнувшись. Взлохматила волосы Кейт так, будто была мудрой старшей сестрой.  
— Не накаркай, — посоветовала Джесс, цепляя куртку и выходя из бара. — Удачной охоты тебе завтра на благотворительном балу.  
— Спасибо, — буркнула Кейт и присосалась к соломинке, допивая вишнёвый сок.  
По её мнению, уж теперь-то всё должно было пойти как надо.

***

… — и ты представляешь, у Коллин дома стояла в стаканчике на зеркале зубная щётка Мисти, и я такой спрашиваю «А что, она у тебя ночевала?», а Коллин такая: «Ну, вообще-то, она ко мне месяц как переехала». Чувак, это так унизительно…  
Дэнни уныло смял коробку из-под лапши, пока Люк сочувственно жевал.  
— Очешуительно унизительно, — признал Люк. — Это же полная чепухня. Если бы у меня были две бывшие, которые потом бы съехались, я бы, наверное, утопился в Гудзоне ко всем ху...хухуськам.  
Дэнни кинул на Люка такой сумрачный взгляд, на который только был способен.  
— Это твой дружеский совет?  
Люк решил, что жевать в этой ситуации лучше, чем говорить.  
— Мы выглядим жалко, — трагически произнёс Дэнни. — Люк, мы же супергерои, что с нами происходит? Две девушки, между которыми я не мог выбрать, выбрали друг друга, а ты, брутальный мужик, говоришь слово «хухуська», потому что твоя жена запрещает тебе ругаться матом.  
— Ты просто не в настроении.  
— Надо что-то менять, — Дэнни откинулся на спинку стула, заложив руки за голову, и уставился в потолок китайской забегаловки.  
— Познакомься с новой тёлочкой.  
— Где?  
Люк пожал плечами и потянулся за следующей коробкой лапши.  
— В каком-нибудь спортивном клубе.  
— Нет, это точно не вариант.  
— Ну тогда с кем-нибудь на работе.  
— И я умру от тоски.  
— Знаешь, если бы я был твоей бывшей, я бы тоже от тебя ушёл, привередливый ты суслик.  
Просветление никак не приходило, сколько Дэнни ни таращился на горящую лампочку, вокруг которой летала весёлая муха.  
А потом у него в голове что-то радостно щёлкнуло.  
— Завтра, — сказал он. — Благотворительный бал. Там наверняка будет много молодых милых и добрых девушек. Может, будут даже красивые и свободные.  
Люк молча протянул ему палочку для лапши.  
— Зачем? — не понял Дэнни.  
— Намотай на неё губу, — благодушно пояснил Люк. — Нижнюю. А то, я смотрю, ты её раскатал.  
— Ты в меня не веришь.  
— О, я в тебя верю, Дэнни. Как же я могу не верить в тебя, Дэнни! Я прям верю в тебя, осмурфительно верю, верю, что ты, Дэнни Рэнд, сказочный долбодятел!  
Дэнни вдруг непонятно воспрял духом — наперекор скепсису Люка. Подался вперёд, схватив палочку из мощного кулака Люка. Провернул её в пальцах, как профессиональный ударник.  
— Вот возьму и познакомлюсь завтра с офигенной юной леди, — вредным голосом произнёс он, задорно взглянув на Люка. — Такой, что ты осмурфеешь.

***

Живую музыку на теплоходе очень хотелось сделать мёртвой — виолончелистка лажала так, что Кейт неосознанно пыталась вылить кровь из ушей, как воду после прыжка в бассейн.  
— Грёбаный «Титаник», — буркнула она, облокотившись о борт и сделав глоток шампанского. Шампанское успело выдохнуться, пока Кейт моталась с бокалом по палубе и вела светские беседы, и приятнее оказалось выплеснуть его за борт.  
Вода пролива уже по-ночному чернела, а вечер всё не заканчивался, и виолончелистка фальшивила, и туфли на шпильках натирали, и голые плечи начинали мёрзнуть. Какой дурацкий сюрприз от организатора — выволочь всех поплавать вместо обычного скучного фуршета…  
— Вам здесь не нравится, мисс Бишоп?  
Рядом с Кейт материализовался молодой парень — может, года на три старше её самой.  
Стройный симпатичный блондин. Спортивного телосложения. С развязанной бабочкой, болтающейся на шее, и двумя недавно наполненными бокалами.  
— Вы меня знаете? — Кейт прищурилась, пытаясь понять, не выбросит ли этот подарок судьбы её сейчас за борт. Так иногда бывало с её импозантными знакомыми из высшего света.  
— А вы меня нет? — он как-то совсем весело улыбнулся, подав ей бокал.  
— Не могу вспомнить точно, — Кейт развернулась к нему. — Вы или Джек Доусон, или Гэтсби. Смотря в каком мы фильме.  
Блондин притворно испугался.  
— Мне казалось, я не похож на Ди Каприо. Но в каком фильме вы хотели бы оказаться сами, мисс Бишоп?  
— В «Титанике».  
— Он плохо кончился.  
— Нет. Хорошо. Там оркестр утонул, — Кейт лукаво наморщила нос, сделав колючий глоток. — У того, кто нанимал этих музыкантов, совсем нет слуха.  
— Правда?  
Собеседник вдруг сник.  
— Правда, — уже менее уверенно кивнула Кейт.  
— Нужно было доверить это кому-нибудь, — он расстроенно потёр переносицу. — Расстрою вас, мисс Бишоп: мы не на «Титанике». Уж скорее я Гэтсби.  
— Великий?  
— И совершенно без слуха. Дэниел Рэнд. Из «Рэнд Энтерпрайзис».  
— О. Очень приятно, мистер Рэнд.  
Пока самый молодой миллиардер Манхэттена целовал Кейт руку, она успела перебрать тысячи извинений. Наконец выбрала самое, как ей показалось, забавное и дурацкое, чтобы сгладить ситуацию.  
— Знаете, когда у человека нет слуха — это не так страшно, если он не играет на виолончели для всего теплохода. У других моих знакомых гораздо больше недостатков. Было бы хуже, окажись вы очередным супергероем без страха, упрёка, и мозгов, — затараторила она.  
Мистер Рэнд почему-то закашлялся — наверное, подавился шампанским.

***

— Дэнни, ты в курсе, что в четыре утра в гости ходят одни гондурасы?  
Люк зевнул, потёр глаза и привалился к дверному косяку. Дэнни задумчиво подвинул его, чтобы суметь войти в дом.  
— Если бы я был «гондурасом», у меня бы не возникло такой проблемы.  
— Где твой пиджак?  
— Уехал с бала на проблеме.  
Заинтересованный Люк окончательно проснулся. Из спальни раздалось полуматерное ворчание Джессики. Дэнни прокрался на кухню, аккуратно сел на табуреточку и подумал, что если Джесс сейчас вышвырнет его в окно, всё кончится менее болезненно и более разумно.  
— Не понял, почему какую-то тёлочку согреваешь не ты, а твой пиджак, — Люк, как лучшая в мире подруга, поставил чайник.  
— Потому что эта тёлочка — Кейт Бишоп. И её достали супергерои.  
— О-бли-неть.  
Люк так и застыл — в жёлтых широченных трусах, босиком, с двумя кружками в руках.  
— А чё тогда она с тобой связалась?  
— Люк, она не знает, что я — Дэнни Рэнд. То есть она знает, что я — Дэнни Рэнд. Но не знает, что я не Дэнни Рэнд.  
— Вроде это называется кризисом самоидентификации.  
Дэнни провёл обеими ладонями по лицу и застонал. Джесс стукнула кулаком в стенку. Слабенько — штукатурка почти не осыпалась.  
— Мы с ней почти не пересекались, — отчаянно пояснил Дэнни. — А когда работали вместе, я был…  
— В трениках и косыночке.  
— В костюме и маске. Она меня не узнала. Я сначала подумал, что это весело. Потом мы выпили, и она долго рассказывала мне, как сильно не хочет встречаться с супергероями, как хочет встретить нормального человека… Вот как будто реально накипело.  
— И ты не сказал ей, что ты…  
— Нет.  
— Ещё есть возможность слиться. Ты же ничего не сделал?  
Дэнни сделал мучительный глоток поганой пакетной жижи с бергамотом, которую упорно покупала Джесс. Трагически вздохнул.  
— Она клёвая, чувак.  
— И она пошлёт тебя сразу же, как только поймёт, кто ты. Беги, Кулачок.  
— Я назначил ей свидание.  
— Ты спятил?!  
— Трудно было не назначить свидание после того, как мы целовались на набережной.  
Люк глубоко вдохнул. Длинно выдохнул. Осушил кружку чая.  
Молча.  
Дэнни мерещилась на лбу друга нецензурная бегущая строка.  
— Хурмокрут, — наконец высказался Люк. Зачем-то отобрал у Дэнни недопитую кружку и помыл её заодно со своей. Поставил на полку. — Я тебе в этой белендрясне помогать не буду. Я жить хочу.  
— Чё ты там хочешь? — громким шёпотом, чтобы не разбудить дочь, переспросила сонная Джесс.  
— Чаю, — ответил Люк. — Ещё чаю. 

***

Кейт молчала целый месяц — боялась сглазить.  
А ещё тщательно искала скрытый подвох.  
Дэнни Рэнд был чертовски мил. Он прекрасно танцевал, вытерпел три похода в консерваторию, одинаково увлечённо смотрел в кинотеатре боевики, мультики и мелодрамы. Вдобавок ко всему, он заваривал восхитительный китайский чай, не стеснялся носить кроссовки к деловому костюму, не задирал нос и умопомрачительно целовался. Как в фильме «Дневники принцессы» — «чтобы ножка взлетала».  
В нём не могло не быть подлянки, и спустя месяц отсутствия всяческих домогательств Кейт расслабленно подумала, что Дэнни — просто гей, которому необходима статусная девушка для общения и выходов в свет. На душе от этого вдруг стало спокойно и ясно.  
Не самый худший вариант. Мог попасться супергерой, суперзлодей или суперболван.  
С этой оптимистичной мыслью она и звякнула ногтём по висящему на зеркале заднего вида смешному серебряному дракончику.  
Дэнни улыбался, сложив руки на руле и глядя на восток. Вообще-то он вёз её домой после вечеринки у деловых партнёров, но они свернули с дороги и припарковались в неположенном месте, чтобы посмотреть рассвет над Манхэттеном.  
Кейт усмехнулась, вспомнив об этом. Точно, такое мог предложить только гей.  
— Мне кажется, нам надо серьёзно поговорить, — наконец произнёс Дэнни. Так печально и лирично, будто ставил печать на отгаданной ориентации.  
— Не беспокойся, — заверила Кейт сразу же. — Я уже поняла, что ты на самом деле не любишь женщин. Если мы будем общаться дальше в том же духе, всё будет нормально. Платонические отношения — это очаровательно.  
У Дэнни почему-то аж руки с руля соскользнули от её проницательности.  
— Я не это… — он запнулся и внимательно посмотрел на Кейт совершенно ошарашенными глазами. — Я не гей.  
— Ты хотел сказать что-то другое.  
— Нет, я именно это хотел сказать.  
— Я не верю, — брякнула Кейт.  
В машине повисла тишина. Длилась она примерно полминуты, а потом Дэнни решительно отодвинул кресло назад и ещё решительнее стянул с себя пиджак.  
— Хм, — Кейт отодвинула своё кресло и потянулась к его галстуку. — Кажется, я ошибалась.  
— Ой, подожди.  
Дэнни перехватил её запястья — быстро, будто чего-то испугался. Заглянул в глаза.  
— Только я должен сказать, что мои вкусы весьма специфичны.  
— Как у Кристиана Грэя?  
— Чёрт, ты смотрела этот ужас?!  
— Проспорила подруге… Стоп, ты тоже смотрел?  
— Проспорил жене друга. Ладно. Не суть.  
Он набрал воздуха в лёгкие и выдохнул:  
— Я очень странненький. Возможно, после этой фразы ты сбежишь из моей машины, но… Я могу только в рубашке. Застёгнутой на все пуговицы.  
— На все, — зачем-то повторила Кейт.  
— На все. А если с галстуком — могу ещё лучше.  
Она помолчала. Подумала мимоходом, за что их сегодня оштрафуют — за парковку в неположенном месте или оскорбление общественной морали.  
— Ну ты и извращенец, — проворчала Кейт, притягивая Дэнни к себе за галстук. — И из-за этого мы целый месяц не спали…

***

— Дэнни, ты — говнюк!…  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Дже...кххх… Отпусти…  
— Как только решу, оторвать тебе голову или член.  
— Солнце, не обижай Дэнни, им и так быть тяжело.  
Дэнни смог вздохнуть только тогда, когда Люк, поставив машину в гараж, вошёл в дом, отобрал его у Джессики и поставил на пол. Откашливался он в гробовой тишине.  
— Миллиардер, блядь, Дэниел Рэнд. Ни разу не герой. Немножко странненький. Люк, слышь, он у нас только в рубашке может.  
— Что может?  
— Всё может. Как китайский бог.  
Шумно вдохнув ещё несколько раз, Дэнни растёр шею и в немом ужасе уставился на разгневанную Джессику.  
— Не то чтобы я была против ваших отношений, но не мог бы ты трахать Кейт целиком, а не только её мозги?  
— Ты ей рассказала?!  
— Нет. Но только потому, что если ты умрёшь, Люк расстроится.  
— Расстроюсь, — аккуратно подтвердил Люк.  
— Джесс, спасибо, — прохрипел Дэнни, старательно приклеивая назад на нос свежий пластырь. — Я скажу ей. Честное слово.  
Джессика мечтательно и отстранённо посмотрела в сторону. Мимо Дэнни. Мимо Люка.  
В окно.  
— Вот прямо сейчас и скажешь, зачем откладывать.  
— Что?!  
— Я вчера у Кейт забыла телефон, она собиралась сегодня его завезти. И уже почти завезла.  
Дэнни проследил за взглядом Джесс: у дома парковалась фиолетовая машинка.  
— О чёрт, — сказал он и храбро залез в шкаф.  
— Дэнни, нет!  
— Джесс, да! Она не может увидеть меня тут, сейчас, таким… Без маски.  
— И в трениках, ёханый торец.  
Люк громко хлопнул себя по лицу и привалился к двери шкафа спиной. Для верности.  
Только здесь, в темноте, в компании многочисленных рубашек Люка и однообразных курток Джесс, Дэнни наконец-то понял, как он попал. Пытаться недоговаривать подруге жены лучшего на свете друга — абсолютно безнадёжно. Кейт радостно рассказывала Джессике на пороге, что вечером они с мистером Рэндом снова идут в консерваторию, а потом — может быть — она рискнёт у него заночевать. Секс сексом, но ночевать друг у друга — серьёзный шаг в отношениях, признак доверия и…  
— Люк, почему ваш шкаф скулит?  
— Тебе показалось, Кейти, — убедительно ответил Люк.  
— Да?  
— Чтоб мне не сойти с этого места.  
Мрачно подумав, что если Люк с места не сойдёт, то вылезти не получится и можно будет спокойно умереть в тишине, забвении и горе тряпок, Дэнни сам себе зажал рот и сел.  
— Да ты влюбилась в него по уши, — натянуто рассмеялась Джессика, провожая Кейт.  
— Ну да, — донёсся счастливый голос Кейт.  
А потом на несколько минут повисла душная тягучая тишина, в которой Дэнни отчаянно размышлял о своём поведении. Вот, наверное, почему Коллин и Мисти выбрали друг друга — он вдруг показался себе безответственным и бестолковым.  
И такая замечательная Кейт Бишоп ещё не видит его недостатков, и не знает о нём правды, и...  
— Эй, — Джессика распахнула дверь слишком резко. — Время выйти из шкафа.  
Дэнни вывалился спиной на пол. Сверху его накрыло, как парашютом, жёлтой футболкой Люка.  
— Я не могу её потерять, — выдохнул Дэнни. — Я, кажется, тоже влюбился по уши.  
— Отурбенно, — заключил Люк.  
— Что мне делать?  
— У меня есть план на ближайшие минут десять, но дальше я ещё не придумал. Ты встанешь с пола, Джесс не будет тебя убивать, а я выйду на крыльцо и буду там говорить всё, что думаю. И никто, никто, блям, мне не запретит.

***

— С Дэнни творится что-то странное, — Кейт взглянула на Джессику, перебирающую джинсы на витрине, и ещё раз обернулась вокруг себя, разглядывая, как сидят выбранные ею.  
— Да ты что, — очень серьёзно отозвалась та.  
— Мне кажется, что у него проблемы. Может, на него даже кто-то недавно напал. У него сломан нос и ноги в синяках. И на шее тоже синяки, как будто кто-то душил.  
— О, ну у бизнесменов бывает почти такая же опасная жизнь, как у героев.  
— Вот я и думаю, что ему стоит помочь. Ему, наверное, угрожают. Вчера он пригласил меня в ресторан, долго бормотал, что боится меня потерять, потом замолчал и спросил размер кольца… Джесс?  
— Не обращай внимания, я просто полежу мордой в шкафу. На полке с джинсами, — глухо донеслось в ответ. — Это такой новый способ успокоения по фэн-шую. Искать в шкафах гармонию с собой.  
— Джесс?  
— Знаешь, лучше бы ты замутила с Железным Кулаком. Он, конечно, тот ещё придурок, но зато семьями бы дружили. Ты бы ему родила сына. Назвали бы Люком.  
— Джесс?  
— Да?  
— Ты странненькая.  
— Мы все тут странненькие, — проворчала она. Взяла первые попавшиеся штаны и прошла с ними в примерочную кабинку.  
Невовремя.  
— Всем лежать, — раздалось с порога. — Никто не пострадает, если Хоукай, она же Кэтрин Элизабет Бишоп, сдастся сама.  
— Чё?!  
— Джесс, без паники, — Кейт отступила к примерочной, утягивая за собой вешалку. — Это ко мне.  
— Чё происходит, ты можешь объяснить?  
— Не высовывайся. Я думала, мы уже давно это замяли. Вообще забыла.  
— О чём?  
— Что Мадам Маска назначила награду за мою голову, — тяжело вздохнула Кейт.  
Лука у неё с собой не было. Стягивать узкие джинсы было некогда.  
— Давай быстренько разберёмся тут со всеми, если ты в штанах. Их всего шестеро, — Кейт толкнула ногой хлипкую вешалку. Та с грохотом понеслась от примерочных в проход.

***

— Дэнни, ты случайно новости не смотришь? — Люк почему-то был очень сдержан.  
— Нет, — Дэнни потянулся, застигнутый посреди тренировки, и прижал телефон ухом, проходя на кухню и разыскивая пульт. — А что с ними не так?  
— Ну, — произнёс Люк так же сдержанно, — они есть. Посмотри лучше сам.  
И Дэнни включил телевизор.  
«Нам поступило сообщение, что в одном из торговых центров в Адской кухне в данные минуты происходит погром. Члены неизвестной бандитской группировки напали на посетительниц магазина одежды...»  
— Ооооо, — протянул Дэнни. — Я чувствую себя Джессикой.  
— В смысле в прямом эфире лупишь людей без штанов, в одних трусах в синенькую клеточку?  
— В смысле понимаю, каково это, когда твоя вторая половинка участвует в идиотской внезапной драке, и это показывают по телевизору.  
— Кейт хотя бы в штанах.  
— Ага. Ты сидишь с Даниэль, да?  
Дэнни включил громкую связь. Положил телефон на тумбочку.  
Он ни минуты не колебался.  
— Да. Вся надежда на тебя. Их всё-таки многовато для двух девочек, да и мирные граждане под ногами шлёндают.  
— Я уже понял, — решительно бросил Дэнни, завязывая жёлтую маску Железного Кулака. — Я лечу к ним.

***

Дела, на самом деле, были плохи.  
Бандитов оказалось не шесть, и с Джессикой пришлось разделиться. Та громила обувной, а сама Кейт, как настоящая девушка из высшего общества, размахивала ногами и металлической опорой вешалки в ювелирном магазине.  
Когда над её головой в очередной раз просвистела пуля и позади зазвенело стекло, Кейт отрешённо подумала, что в бизнесменах есть один огромный минус — им не позвонишь и не заорёшь в трубку: «Меня убивают, нужна помощь». Приходится справляться по-своему, по-женски.  
Едва Кейт подумала об этом, как в ювелирном появился недавно помянутый Железный Кулак. Желтая полумаска-бандана, пластичные убийственные движения, нехарактерное молчание — и огромная татуировка дракона, во всю грудь, видная под расстёгнутой спортивной курткой. То ли удачно проходил мимо, то ли Люк вызвонил дружка, узнав, что Джесс встряла в неприятности. Времени гадать не было — стоило воспользоваться полученным преимуществом, и Кейт воодушевлённо огрела очередного наёмника прямо по голове.  
Драка была молниеносной. Последний противник умудрился отшвырнуть Кейт в угол, едва не разбив ею витрину, но, пока она пыталась подняться, Железный Кулак разобрался с её обидчиком. И не просто лихим приёмчиком — его ладонь ещё светилась золотым, когда он молча протянул её сидящей на полу Кейт.  
— Вы предлагаете мне руку? — отшутилась она, всё ещё тяжело дыша.  
Железный Кулак кивнул.  
— Благодарю, но только чтобы подняться, — Кейт приняла помощь и встала на ноги, качнувшись. С сожалением взглянула на лопнувший на бедре шов ещё не оплаченных джинсов. — Моё сердце занято.  
Зря Джессика говорила, что Железный Кулак немерено болтлив. Он стоял перед Кейт, как немой болванчик, и было в нём что-то очень знакомое… То ли манера двигаться. То ли овал лица. То ли светлая, чуть рыжеватая щетина на щеках.  
— Как же так, — неестественно хриплым голосом наконец выдавил он. — А я вас спас, как настоящий рыцарь.  
— Увы и ах. У меня есть молодой человек, и я его не брошу.  
— Правда не бросите?  
— Правда. Я его люблю.  
— Тогда я кое в чём вам признаюсь, мисс Бишоп.  
Железный Кулак потянулся к своей маске и стащил её. Дышать стало нечем.  
— Это был не «Титаник», — упавшим голосом проговорила Кейт. — И не «Великий Гэтсби». Это была грёбаная комедия с Джеки Чаном. Ебучий фэн-шуй.  
— Кейт…  
— Джесс меня предупреждала.  
— Кейт, я…  
Дэнни что-то говорил. Сбивчиво, потерянно, краснея. Но Кейт его не слышала.  
Красивый стройный блондин. Романтичный. Спортивный. Миллиардер. Общих интересов — хоть отбавляй.  
И при этом — опять мудацкий отважный супергерой. В пидорском костюме. С пластырем на носу.  
Мужчина мечты Кейт Бишоп. Как есть.  
— ...я пойму, если ты меня бросишь, но раз уж мне всё равно платить за этот ювелирный магазин, то…  
— Дэнни…  
— ….вот. Вот это кольцо симпатичное, но ты можешь взять с витрины другое.  
— Дэнни.  
— Другое? Да? Кейт?  
— Дэнни, заткнись.  
— Это значит «нет»?  
Кейт сделала шаг по осколкам витрины. Протянула Дэнни левую руку.  
— Это значит «заткнись, пока я не передумала», мистер Рэнд.  
Она даже не заметила, что её поцелую с мужчиной мечты в дверях аплодировала Джессика Джонс — с разбитой бровью, в майке и трусах в синюю клеточку.


End file.
